


I'm Never Gonna Leave You Behind

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan-centric, Canon Compliant, Character Death In Dream, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, References to Depression, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 7





	I'm Never Gonna Leave You Behind

**1:19 AM**

Chan was woken up by someone shaking him by the shoulder.When he looked up,even in the dark he could tell it was the two youngest members.Chan rubbed his eyes and turned the bedside light on so he could see the maknaes better.

"What is it you two?"He asked.Chan didn't mean to grumpy,but he had to admit that he was a little irritated from being woken up from the most sleep he's gotten in god knows how long.


End file.
